


Whichever Way I Go (I Come Back To The Place You Are)

by Gryffindancer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad date, Clint is an idiot, F/M, Smut, With apparently stalkery tendancies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindancer/pseuds/Gryffindancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is trying to move on because Clint is an idiot. But it's proving harder than she'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whichever Way I Go (I Come Back To The Place You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!
> 
> This just sort of happened this morning. I think it's my subconscious getting at me for putting all my focus into another ship right now. So even though I'm having a delightful time writing Ink My Skin, I just had to touch base with my regular OTP! 
> 
> So here is some angsty, smutty TaserHawk because reasons.
> 
> Also, the Title is from Peter Gabriel's _In Your Eyes_ , because angst.

"So that's when I told him, 'That's not a dog, that's my sister.'"

Darcy belatedly looked up from where she had been twirling the pasta on her fork again and again. The man across the table was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, haha." Her laugh was stilted and hardly believable, but she didn't even care anymore. This date was a mild disaster, but she didn't care about that either. She had been trying to suck it up and get through to the end of the date. She figured she deserved a little carnal payoff for her date being such a dud - maybe the night wouldn't be a total waste.

But by the time they had paid the check and gotten back to her little apartment, she couldn't do it. If she had to suffer through one more sexist joke she was going to gladly taze this man (Jerry - who worked in the R&D department at Stark Industries and who had been trying to ask her out for weeks, before she finally and somewhat reluctantly accepted) in the balls.

"So..." he started, clearly waiting for an invitation to come inside.

Darcy immediately faked a yawn as she unlocked her door. "Well, thanks for dinner Jerry. I had a nice time."

Jerry looked surprised at the sudden brush off he seemed to be getting. "Are you gonna --"

"Fall straight to sleep? Definitely." Darcy said, tightening her hand on the doorknob, "Early day tomorrow, you know. Have a good night!" She threw him a fake smile and slipped through the door, shutting it soundly behind her and flipping the deadbolt into place.

After a moment she heard Jerry move away on the other side of the door, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She set her keys down on the table by the door and hung up her jacket, before she turned on the light.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She shouted when she flipped the light on and saw someone sitting on the window sill across the room.

"Who was that?"

"What the fuck Clint?! Why are you here?"

"Who was that?"

"Who was- You mean my date?" Darcy was incredulous, "Why the fuck should you care? Why are you here, Clint?"

"I was just checking on you."

"What? By breaking and entering, and then scaring the shit out of me after an already shitty night?"

Clint said nothing and just glared at her from across the room, still perched on the wide window sill.

"Get out, Clint. I'm going to bed." Darcy sighed in frustration and carded her fingers through her drooping curls. She just wanted to shower away this horrible date, and every horrible moment since.

"Why do you keep going out with these assholes?"

Darcy couldn't figure out the look on Clint's face when he asked her the question. He looked...regretful?

"Why do I- What the hell? What the fuck kind of a question is that?" She was raising her voice now, to hell with her neighbors.

"I just- I have to know, Darce." He hopped off the sill and stepped towards her.

"Know what!?" Darcy closed her eyes and took a step back, "I'm trying to move on, Clint!"

That stopped him up short. Of course she was. It only made sense. But he found he couldn't quell the sudden mix of rage and incredible sadness he felt when she said it.

But she wasn't through yelling yet, "You called it off, remember? And I have spent too much time crying and being angry and miserable knowing that you didn't think we were worth the trouble."

"Worth the- Darce, no! That's not it at all!"

"Then what the fuck is?"

"I- I just... That day you got hurt...I still can't get it out of my head. It was my fault."

"How in the hell is a team of Hydra goons breaking into Jane's lab your fault!?"

"Darcy they hurt you!"

"So what? They knocked me around a little, but I was fine. You know why? Because you showed up and fought those fuckers off! I'm still failing to see how my being hurt is your fault, when you're the one that saved me!"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be a target!"

"But I wasn't the target that day! Jane was."

"Maybe, but being with me painted a target on your back-"

She interrupted him, "I've had a target painted on my back ever since Thor dropped out of the sky in New Mexico! In fact, again, that's exactly why those Hydra assholes were attacking us in the first place!"

He found that he couldn't argue with that. It was true.

"Darce..."

"What Clint?" She said, her tone dripping with hostility.

"Being with me is too dangerous. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Jesus, Clint. I can take care of myself. I make my own choices. And if you're so damn concerned, then teach me how to defend myself! Don't fucking break up with me, and then get pissed when I decide I'm going to try not to be so miserable about it anymore - which, by the way, wasn't going too well since I still fucking love you."

"I...you just..."

"Goddamnit, just _say it_!" Darcy shouted, throwing up her hands.

"I love you too, Darcy..." His expression was just this side of bashful, and Darcy shook her head in frustration.

"Jesus Christ, you are such an idiot."

She closed the space between them and grabbed onto his purple hoodie, then kissed him soundly on the mouth. He was startled at first, but very quickly he gave into the kiss, realizing as she slid her tongue into his mouth, what an absolute moron he'd been.

He needed this. He loved her, and she was right. He shouldn't have tried to fix the issue by destroying one of the only good things he had in his life. He wrapped his arms around her, slipping his hands under the hem of her blouse to press into the warm, smooth skin of her back. For a moment, he imagined that other man doing this with Darcy, their bodies flush together and furiously making out, and he felt a surge of anger run up his spine. How could he have been so stupid?

Clint was distracted from his self-flagellation by the feel of Darcy's hands pushing his hoodie back and off his shoulders. He shrugged the sleeves down his arms and with that gone, she focused on working his t-shirt up his torso. They pulled their mouths apart, panting, as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. He brought his hands to the back of her dress, feeling for the zipper, as they both stumbled blindly into her darkened bedroom. He found the zipper and worked it down, while she shimmied out of the sleeves and started working on his belt buckle.

They fumbled to strip themselves bare, falling back into the bed. And when their mouths met again it was urgent and wild - teeth clacking together and tongues fighting for dominance. Clint reached a hand between them to feel her, soaked for him, and she bucked her hips and gasped when his calloused fingertips drew up to rub across her clit. He pulled his hand away, but only to line himself up with her, and when he slid into her he knew how much he had missed this; missed her.

Darcy canted her hips up to match each thrust and soon she was keening with pleasure. This was why they worked so well. They fell into rhythm so easily, like they had ever since their first time together. The sinful sounds she made at the back of her thoat spurred him on as he felt his orgasm building. He reached a hand between them again to circle her clit and after a moment she was crying out as her orgasm washed over her. Clint thrust one, two, three, four more times and then he was coming - stars exploding in front of his eyes as he spilled himself inside her.

When his vision returned to normal, he rolled his weight off of Darcy, who turned over to lay her head on his shoulder. She traced nonsense patterns onto the sweat-slicked skin of his chest, and he closed his eyes absorbing the moment.

He had almost lost this - chased it away. He was an idiot who couldn't see a good thing before it was gone. And he was so lucky that she still loved him enough to forgive his short-sighted actions.

"I love you, Darce." He whispered into her hair.

"I know." And he felt her smile against his skin. 

Clint knew she might not forgive him entirely right away, but he also knew that she wanted to. And Darcy always eventually got what she wanted. They would figure out everything else, but the important part was that they would figure it out together. And he was never going to let her go again.


End file.
